


Silence

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Because he talks too much, Chucklevoodoos, Gen, M/M, Namely Kankri's mouth, Prereq of gore, The sewing of one's mouth shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz teaches Kankri how to be silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I like gruesome nonsense.

You do not expect him to do so when he enters your mind. You are lost in yourself, for once falling silent as your eyes widen. He only smiles in a macabre way, lips twitching beneath his threads.

 **“You should learn to be quiet once in awhile.”** He drawls into your mind, in an indigo bone font that you can see in your mind’s eye.

His voice is booming, and it sends chills down your spine. The words fade as he approaches you, thin hips swinging as he walks. He brandishes a needle, already attached to a length of string. You take a step back, and your shoulder blades hit the wall.

**“I’m gonna’ teach you how.”**

You hear yourself scream beneath his cackle as he grabs you by the throat and tilts your face towards him.


End file.
